Tokyo mew mew couples
by Kishu Fanatix Girl
Summary: When Ichigo is dumped by Masaya, Minto finds love for Zakuro, Lettuce gets a crush on Pai Pudding gets one on Taruto, there is bound for some new couples to emerge!
1. Chapter 1

**me: hello!**

**Ichigo: so what is this story about?**

**me: It is a Kissu X Ichigo, Minto X Zakuro, Lettuce X Pai and Pudding X Taruto!**

**Minto & Zakuro: WHAT!**

**me: okay, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or any other anime!**

**~Enjoy!~**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was running away from him, tears in her eyes. "Wait Ichigo-san!" he called. "Don't call me that, Aoyma-kun! I hate you!" Ichigo yelled. "We aren't even lovers anymore! You must call me Momoya!" and she ran even faster.

**_~flashback~_**

_"Hi Masaya!" Ichigo called across the park. There was Masaya. She hoped she wasn't late._

_"I hate you"_

_"Eh?" Ichigo asked, confused._

_"I hate you. Go away. We're through."_

_"EH!" she almost screamed. What was he saying._

_"Go kiss that boy, what's his name again? Oh yeah. Kissu. Go kiss your boyfriend."_

_"Masaya..." Ichigo began. "Don't call me that, Momoya kun. I hate you!" Masaya yelled all of a sudden. "We aren't even lovers anymore! You must call me Aoyma!" and, with that, Ichigo got up and ran._

**_~end flashback~_**

**me: so, how was it?**

**Ichigo: My heart was broken :(**

**Kissu: But if you went out with him there would be no Kissu X Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: I hate you**

**Kissu: Hey, is that tree - hugger here anyway?  
Masaya: yup**

**Ichigo: MASAYA!**

**me: You won't be falling for him in chapter 2 ;)**

**Minto: please leave comments so that Jodie has some ideas for chapter 2 please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh

_**Omega Dragon Wolf gave me an idea for this chapter.**_

_**I do not own Tokyo mew mew in any way, not even the storyline because that is Omega Dragon Wolf's! Only the details...*Laughs awquardly***_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Ichigo's POV (Point Of View, just for the people who don't know)

Ichigo was a cat. She hated being a cat. She was stuck as a cat until she kissed someone. She was in an alleyway. She was lost. She had hardly any sense of direction as it was, without the world about 10 times bigger. She didn't know who was watching.

Kisshu's POV

Kisshu watched in amazement as his Koneko turned from a human to a cat. She looked pissed, or as pissed as a cat could look. She looked lost. The Café wasn't far. She turned the wrong way. So he knocked over a trashcan by teleporting behind it and she ran as it clanged on the ground. He led her to the Café and watched as she walked in.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo walked into Café mew mew. She knew the other Mews couldn't help her, they didn't know that she could be any more cat-like than ears and tail. She crept past, hiding in the shadows. She dashed through the staff door and to Ryou's room. Luckily, unlike last time, he was fully dressed. She jumped up onto the bed. "Ryou. I've turned into a cat. Again. Can you help me?" Ryou looked at her. He picked her up. "Hey! Watch what your doing! Put me down!" she yelled at him. "No. I want you to be mine. Ichigo, just tell me, will you be mine?" Ryou asked her. "Be...yours?" Ichigo didn't get it for a second. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" she squirmed, trying to break free. "Be mine or a cat forever" he told her. "I'd rather be a cat, you perv! Your worse than Kisshu! At least he all _he _ever did was kiss me! I hate you!" "Okay then, if that's the way you want it..." He lifted a glass of strange, muddy-brown, liquid and put it to her lips and forced her to drink it.

Kisshu's POV

Kisshu waited for her to come out, as a human. She didn't have work. He looked in through a window. She wasn't there. There was birdbrain, fishy, monkey, wolfie, and the muffin man. The only ones missing were Koneko and Blondie. Wait, maybe Blondie had her! He teleported into Blondie's room.

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo heard teleporting noises behind her. Ryou took the glass away from her mouth. She was glad. Not only did it _look_ like mud, it tasted like it too. "Why are you here, alien? What do you want?" "My Koneko" "Too bad. It's Ichigo's day off" "Then what's that thing in your arms?" "My kitten. What's it got to do with you?" "That's not your kitten. It's my Koneko. Now, give her over, or you can go to Hell, then I'll have her" "Just you try. The Mews will be in here in a flash" Then, Kisshu easily sliced off his neck. Then, he picked up his Koneko, and, on second thought, the stuff he was trying to feed Koneko. She mewed, unhappily. "Don't worry Koneko. I'll get Pai to study this stuff. Now, let's go see about where you'll be staying for the time being...

And, with that, he teleported.


	3. Chapter 3: At the ship

_**Okay, this is more of the storyline thought up by Omega Dragon Wolf**_

_**I only own the details, so, no, don't even THINK about suing me for saying I own it BECAUSE I DON'T!**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Ichigo looked around, observing the room. It had green walls, ceiling, and floor, with curtains the same colour, covering a window that looked, strangely, into the sky. There were pictures of her stuck all over one wall, most from above. And, pushed against this wall, was a green bed. "Like it Koneko?" Kisshu asked. "Not really" she replied but all Kisshu heard was "nya nya" "I'll give this to Pai and I'll be right back" he told her, teleporting off. She hopped onto the bed and waited for him to return.

Kisshu's POV

"Pai!" Kisshu called, standing outside a metal door that said 'Go away. This is _my _lab' "GO AWAY KISSHU!" he yelled. "I have something you might want to take a look at!" he yelled back. "What is it?" "Some liquid I stole from Blondie at that Mew Café!" Pai opened the door to look at what his brother had in his hands. "Do you know anything else?" Pai asked, taking the liquid from his brother. "Well, he was force-feeding Koneko this stuff, and she was a cat at the time" "Good to know" Pai told him and slammed the door. Then, Kisshu teleported.

Kisshu teleported back into his bedroom, where Ichigo was curled up on the bed, asleep. Kisshu smiled. This would make it more of a surprize. He concentrated. Animal doors appeared, where nobody would mind her snooping inside of. He opened his eyes. Sure enough, when he looked over at the door, there was a little square close to the floor. But he had used a lot of energy. He needed to sleep off the effects. He slipped into his bed, moving his Koneko-chan so that she was snuggled against him. He slowly, but surely, fell asleep.

_**Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter is of when they wake up. Please review any ideas you have so I can use them for the**__ story!_


	4. Chapter 4: Disaster

**_This is still the storyline from Omega Dragon Wolf. I don't have any other ideas from you lot yet..._**

**_I own Tokyo mew mew! Not. Mia Ikumi does!_**

**_~Enjoy!~_**

Ichigo's POV

When Ichigo woke up she got a shock. She wasn't in her own room! Then she remembered. Ryou had given her something when she was a cat. She was happy that she was dead but not happy that the door wasn't open. She wanted to go sneaking! Then she saw the little animal door. She gave an excited "Myu!" and hopped off the bed and through the door.

Ichigo first went into the kitchen. There, Pai was, watching something in a frying pan. He didn't seem to notice her. Then, he sighed and his arm flopped to his side. But, the bad thing was, that his arm was on the handle of the frying pan! It fell to the floor, and that floor was not just a floor, it was a polished wooden one! Fire spread wildly, and Ichigo mewed in fright as she ran, her feet still smoking, whilst Pai floated around, looking for something, anything to stop the fire. Two alarms went off, one howling continuously, (The fire alarm) and the other beeping annoyingly. (The smoke alarm) Ichigo ran down the corridor and grabbed a conveniently-placed fire extinguisher between her teeth and pulled it to the kitchen, then fired in in through the animal door. The fire died with a hiss, and Ichigo nudged the fire extinguisher out of the way and hopped in. The floor was blackened at best and missing at worse, giving way to a stone floor. She saw Pai trying to cover it with a cupboard (And failing) so she decided to explore

?'s POV

"Kishy, why awe dere fwaps on da doows?" "Because" "Cuz what, Kishy?" "Cuz I said so, midget face" "But Kishy..." "No ifs, no buts, it's your bedtime. Do you want me to read you Dōyō or what?" "Dōyō! Me want Dōyō!" "Good girl. Now get into bed."

_**NEW CHARACTER! I bet you have loads of questions. Who is it? What is it? (Like is it human) When the hell did she come in? Where is it? (Like if it's the ship) Why is Kisshu reading them nursery rhymes? (Yes that is what Dōyō means) I know :) And Omega knows some answers too! Review for a cookie :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring

**_This is actually totally based on my ideas! (The last one was too apart from ?) But still, thanks Omega!_**

**_I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew_**

**_~Enjoy!~_**

Ichigo's POV

After that bit of drama, Ichigo decided to explore some more. She came upon a bathroom. It had blue tiled walls and floor, with a blue ceiling, a blue bath, sink and toilet, with 4 different coloured toothbrushes. Wait, 4? Kisshu wouldn't think to get her one, would he? One toothbrush was green, one red, one dark blue and one pretty pink with flowers all over it and a big S sticker stuck on it. Ichigo didn't think that Kisshu would stick that on. There had to be someone else here! Ichigo was curious. She rushed out of the bathroom and down the corridor, looking for evidence of this new character.

Kisshu's POV

Sukoshi was asleep. Kisshu was glad. He didn't want his sister and Ichigo meeting, because Sukoshi couldn't fight, and could be used as a hostage. Kisshu half wished that she and Taruto hadn't snuck onto the ship Pai used to come to Earth in. He loved his little sis, though, and he loved his Koneko as well. He wished that he could just let them be friends but Pai would tell him not to. He left the room, to see his Koneko come running out of the bathroom. He wondered what was up, so he followed her. She was looking around, like she'd lost something, or was looking for something. Then it hit him. She had been in the bathroom, where Sukoshi's toothbrush was! She was looking for Sukoshi! Kisshu would be in for it if Koneko found out about the midget. He went and scooped his Koneko up into his arms. "Koneko, let's go see how Pai is doing with that stuff that Blondie tried to feed you, kay?" And he teleported.

_**Okay, now we know who ? is, and that it's a She. But, now Ichigo knows that she's not the only girl on the ship, WHAT WILL HAPPEN! (I know, and so does Omega) Review for some Ichigo flavoured ice cream! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6: A little strawberry meeting

_**This is all about how they stopped Ichigo and Sukoshi meeting. They kinda failed...**_

_**I DONT own Tokyo Mew Mew so why should I even have to say it...**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Throughout the next week Ichigo tried to find out more about this mystery girl. Also, Sukoshi tried to find this cat that was on board the ship.

Ichigo's POV

This was it. Ichigo was doing her master plan. She would wait for Kisshu to open the door and she would shoot in through, wait where he wouldn't see her, and then find out who the heck this girl was. So, she was ready when he went in with a book of Dōyō. She ran in, sliding smoothly under a chair. "Hewwo Kishy. Can I have Dumpwe Humpwe?" "Yes, midget face." Kisshu read the rhyme, and about 4 more, until she was fast asleep. Or so it seemed. Because, when Kisshu left the room, she shot up, and tip-toed over to where Ichigo was hiding. "Hi Kitty. Come on out. I won't hurt you"

Sukoshi's POV

Sukoshi watched as the kitty came out from under the chair. "My name is Sukoshi. What's yours?" she asked. "I can't believe she's so stupid. She thinks I can just talk normally. I can't speak human anymore. The little idiot" the cat said. "I asked what your name is, not if I'm a little idiot" she told it. "Wait, you can understand me?" "Yup" "Well, sorry. My name is Ichigo. Who are you? Why are you here?" "I'm here because I snuck onto the ship Pai was taking with Taruto. Now, why are _you _here little kitty?" "Well, I'm actually a human. A mew to be more precise. I turned into a cat when I got excited, and I went to my boss, and he gave me some stuff that would turn me into a cat forever! But then Kisshu came and took me here." "Weren't you scared, being a cat instead of a human?" "I've been a cat before, so no." "How do you turn back then?" "I have to kiss someone. And I've tried, but it might not work on aliens. I need a human. Or an animal. Or maybe the stuff my boss gave me is stopping me from turning back" "Well, let's go to bed. I hope Kishy won't be angry that we've met"

_**CLIFFHANGER! Now Sukoshi and Ichigo have met, what will happen? What are the other mews thinking? Find out soon!**_

_**Review! And try to give me ideas because it would help make it go faster!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Half Cyniclon twins, dont ask

_**This is some Pudito (Pudding X Taruto)**_

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and the basic idea of this chapter, and all the chapters (Minus Chapter 1) was from Omega Dragon Wolf**_

_**~Enjoy!~**_

Pudding's POV

Pudding gave Taruto a hug as he came through the door. "Taru-taru Nanoda! Why'd 'ya come Nanoda? Is there a problem Nanoda. You got some candy 3 hours ago Nanoda!" Pudding asked her buddy, suspiciously. "Did you eat it all Nanoda?" "No. Kisshu has the Hag" "Do you mean Ichigo-Oneechan Nanoda?" "Yup" "Why Nanoda?" "She turned into a cat and that Blondie tried to give her something and it made her stay as a cat. You should tell the other Mews so that they can help too. After all, cake-man should know something" "Okay, I will tell them. Anything else Nanoda?" "Nope. Bye Monkey" "Wait Nanoda! Meet me at the park tomorrow, same time as we met today Nanoda. See 'ya Nanoda!" and Taruto teleported off.

Keiirichiro's POV

"And that's why we found Ryou dead Nanoda!" Pudding explained. She'd told the story to everyone. "So, long story short we gotta get an antidote or something?" Minto asked. "I think I know of one" Keiirichiro told them and they all turned to him.

Later that day, in Moe and Miwa's POV (Yes they have a joint POV)

Moe and Miwa were walking down the street when they saw the Mews and Cake-man ring on Ichigo's doorbell. "Ichigo isn't home. She hasn't been for ages now" they told the group, at the same time. "Well, smart-ass...es, where is she then, if she's not home. Your both so smart you probably know it all" Minto told the two, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Yes, we do, _Mew Minto. _Ichigo yujin is in the alien spaceship. Right now she is probably asleep" they chimed. "Can you two get us there" Zakuro asked. "Yes. Now, grab our shoulders. When teleporting someone you need to be touching them" "Wait, you guys can teleport?" "Half Cyniclon twins, don't ask" and they teleported the mews away.

_**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen next? I know! Review plz!**_


End file.
